And The VCTR Is!
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: Four friends, bound together through their mutual love of RWBY as well as the hardships of their respective lives, find themselves in the World of Remnant. In order to survive and to make a difference, they must pool all of their strength and wits into keeping Beacon's light burning strong, no easy feat when they themselves are so broken...
1. V' Trailer

**And The VCTR Is….**

 **Author's Note:** This is our very first foray into the RWBY fandom, but this is hardly the first time we've given it some thought. Nomad-117 and myself have been fans of Monty Oum's, (may he return to the dust in peace and his light never fade from our hearts), creation, continued by the very amazing people at Rooster Teeth. After finding a VERY interesting story on AO3 called **JSTC Is Served** , a similarly styled self insert story from four different authors that have collabed together to create some very interesting 'trailer' chapters for each of their people on AO3, I was inspired to finally give this a shot. Check out their story if you get the chance, but for now, enjoy our effort and addition to the fandom that is RWBY.

Potential story spoilers up to Vol 5 Ch 12, Vault of the Spring Maiden, but will mostly be sticking close to Vol 1 and 2 in terms of the timeline. Alternate Universe stuff to be expected in any event, but you've been warned in advance. Enjoy if you choose to keep going. As for the stories we're currently concentrating on, we've been mostly focusing on **Semper Ad Meliora** as well as **Unharmonic Convergence** , but some minor writer's block on my part has made that one difficult. Still, we hope you enjoy guys and gals and we'll see ya soon.

 **Disclaimer** ; We own nothing related to Rooster Teeth or Monty Oum's wonderful creation, nor do we claim ownership to any songs, references to popular media, culture, or otherwise that might pop up along the way. The only thing that's ours is our characters. Having said that, sit back and we hope you all enjoy!

 **Ch 1: 'V' Trailer**

Viridian took a deep breath and allowed her crimson eyes to wander as she took in the surrounding area. Despite the fact the forest she was in had all manner of foul monsters between its green, leafy boughs that gave the forest its name, you'd never know it just to look at the serenity and beauty of the woods themselves as the pleasant smell of damp earth and pine, oak, and more filled her nose. South Dakota had its share of beautiful places like this, where nature ruled and the mechanical, lifeless hum of man's creations held no sway, but this place had likely never known the darkness such things often brought in their wake. It had never been tarnished by man's corruption and greed, never known the capacity for cruelty people were capable of, and while the Grimm were evil incarnate with no souls of their own to ever know the difference, so long as they continued to stalk these lands, they'd remain as unspoiled and unmolested long after she returned to the dust she'd come from.

Stepping into a clearing in the Emerald Forest, just a stone's throw away from Beacon Academy, it was here that she had both survived and completed her initiation, becoming one of the students of this prestigious academy only a few short months ago. Even now it felt strange to her how natural everything had become to her, this new world, the faunus, the fighting, even the Grimm were something that she had come to regard as… usual, normal, and dare she say, commonplace. Of course, there was also the White Fang, or as she called them, the Red Fang, having flatly refused to call the extremist splinter group anything else since to her mind, they dishonored everything Ghira Belladonna stood for.

But once one took away their faunus traits, the group in question were something that she had seen even before waking up in this world. Having seen many such groups before on her Earth, Viridian could only roll her eyes at their foolhardy willingness to believe in such a twisted mockery of their far more peaceful origins. Racism may take many forms, but in the end, it was still the same, a bunch of misguided, downright stupid people believing in the same useless ideals of hate and bigotry out of fear, or pride, or any number of things along the same lines.

Still, despite the constant fear of death and possibly worse, she had to marvel at how far they'd all come, herself and her three very close friends. Who knew a year in Remnant could be so….liberating wasn't quite the right word, but it was certainly a lot better than the mess she'd left behind. A no name town in the middle of South Dakota was dozens of miles and years behind her, and now it was a literal world apart, and to top it off she was in an entirely new body to boot. To make it better, the experience they'd gained just from making their way to Beacon, where so much was about to unfold, had done a lot to give them the strength to stand against the coming darkness promised by an insane Grimm 'witch' and her followers. They weren't ready to face her though, not by a long shot. Viridian, who she had woken up as, knew that, and it played its own part as to why they were in Beacon in the first place.

Their shared hope of being in a position to save the world aside, Beacon was the one Academy for Hunters and Huntresses that VV and her three friends knew was the best of the best in Remnant, and that the Headmaster was far more than he too appeared to be. If anyone could understand and sympathize with their very….unique circumstances, Professor Ozpin had certainly seemed like the most logical choice, and he had proven himself in that regard after some….convincing.

 _"And how do you know so much about me Ms. Gogh?" She remembered Ozpin asking, his glasses just shy of falling off the bridge of his nose as she and her three friends stood in front of his desk._

 _"That's….gonna take some explaining." Viridian hesitantly replied, her hand running through her long platinum blonde locks uncomfortably, but she patted herself on the back for not looking away from Ozpin's gently if probing gaze._

 _"Then by all means." He invited them as he sat down behind his metallic desk before folding his hands beneath his chin, but not before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose so they were no longer in fear of falling from his admittedly handsome face._

 _"Let's just say you aren't the only one that likes fairytales, Professor." She replied with a shy grin as she sat down opposite of him and began their rather unbelievable story._

Humming a tune as she stretched her arms over her head, Viridian felt something pop in the small of her back, just above her red, bushy fox like tail. Then there was that. Shrugging her shoulders, VV smiled ruefully at the thought of having a tail and an unburnt, unscarred face, the latter being a reminder of her old life that she hadn't been able to shed until she came to Remnant. Frankly speaking, she prefered the tail over the scars of her youth which had marked her as different, something to be feared and revulsed. Here though she was one of many who sported animal traits, not that certain people cared, they happily despised all faunus simply for being faunus. Cardin Winchester certainly made no secret of his dislike for them, and as a result, it hadn't taken long for him and his posse to take an instant dislike to herself and her own Team.

"Hey, foxy!" And speak of the devil…. Turning annoyed crimson eyes on the large, powerfully built teen with his smug little grin on his face, Viridian sighed and shook her head even as her hand fell to the collapsed spear hilt on her belt. Cardin just couldn't take a hint it seemed as he and his Team of idiots quickly circled her. "I got words for you, faunus."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Viridian retorted in a bored tone as she turned to face the man and his three stooges of a team.

"You think you're so goddamn smart, don't you?" He growled, and took a lumbering step forward, reminding her of a drunken ape in a full suit of armor from the neck down.

"Not hard with you around, but I guess that wasn't the point you were trying to make." She shot back without even needing to think about it. She'd definitely spent too much time with Roman if she could no longer control her sarcasm.

"Pretty big words for an animal." He hissed back and puffed up his chest like a peacock trying to appear larger than he actually was. The fact that his indigo coloured eyes widened in indigation clued her in to the fact he was surprised that she had actually voiced her thoughts. Unfortunately, knowing him, that wouldn't be enough to send him packing, nor to shut him up. He proved her right on point counts when he angrily pointed a finger at her chest. "You and your smart mouth friends need to be put in their place."

"Good luck." She chuckled humorlessly in retort. What happened next was too quick for any of them to follow as Viridian snapped her barbed spear up off of her belt as it began to extend to its full length, the wickedly sharp blade glimmering in the early afternoon sunlight that filtered through the leaf heavy branches. Gungnir hadn't failed her yet, and against Cardin, it wouldn't fail her now. "Pyrrha Nykos isn't the only spear wielder here anymore, and with your track record, I don't like your chances. Do you, Cardin?" She smirked, knowing from her time watching the show that the giant oaf before her was a sad excuse for a human being, let alone a Huntsman. The sheer disparity between Pyrrha and Cardin's skill levels had been readily apparent, and while Viridian knew she wasn't quite as skilled by any means, she was far from helpless. Though it probably also helped that Team CRDL had displayed absolutely no teamwork and coordination whatsoever during the episodes they'd still been a nuisance, each member acting on their own without a thought wasted on each other.

But she was the leader of Team VCTR, and while she knew they couldn't and likely wouldn't win every confrontation they might find themselves a part of, she wasn't about to lose this one. Alone though, Viridian knew she was a threat. Together with her friends, her newfound family, her team, they were so much more, a lesson Cardin and his boys would never learn. And as expected, the leader of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester, couldn't let her attack against his worthless macho pride stand as he pulled the heavy mace from his belt, the large head unfolding in rapid order as he reared one large arm back before bringing it down with explosive force.

 ** _There's a day when all hearts will be broken_**

 ** _When a shadow will cast out the light_**

 ** _And our eyes cry a million tears_**

 ** _Help won't arrive_**

She was nowhere near where she'd started. Having an Aura rocked in moments like this as her body flashed with crimson red light when she jumped up and back, landing on Russel's shoulders as he stabbed forward with two short daggers moments after Cardin had hit nothing but the grass between them. A crimson red blur in her skintight combat suit that hugged her caramel skinned curves perfectly, Russel ended up falling forward while VV flipped back off of his shoulders, just in time to take Cardin's backswing under his chin. Landing some feet away, Viridian jerked to the side and continued her spin as Dove lunged at her, the back end of Gungnir slamming hard into the small of his back before she spun it around herself, using her momentum to change directions in the next instant. Stumbling forward, Dove could only just get his sword in the way as the spear's blade stopped shy of lodging in his groin, but Viridian was far from done.

 ** _There's a day when all courage collapses_**

 ** _And our friends turn and leave us behind_**

 ** _Creatures of darkness will triumph_**

 ** _The sun won't rise_**

Turning aside the flurry of sword strikes from Dove, she snapped her spear's blade towards his feet, sweeping out and around her in a series of elegant spins as she pressed forward, forcing him back with every rapid spin followed by a lightning fast jab after the third revolution. It was just in time to force Russel, who'd only just started to stand, to jerk to the side just in time for Dove to slam his elbow into the side of his friend's head. Both men went down hard in a tangle of limbs, the air being driven out of Dove's lungs as Viridian planted the butt of her spear in his stomach as she pole vaulted away from Cardin and his remaining partner, Sky.

 ** _When we've lost all hope_**

 ** _And succumb to fear_**

 ** _As the skies rain blood_**

 ** _And the end draws near_**

Landing about the same time Sky's axe head buried itself in the grass between Russel's spread legs just as he'd gotten onto his back, both men paled, with Russel passing right out from the near miss while Sky did his best to heft his axe up in time to protect himself. Viridian wasn't about to give him the chance as she planted her feet against the side of the tree she'd been aiming for and launched herself, a jump that was further aided when her spear's shaft extended, slamming into the tree's trunk just as she pushed herself off. With the sound of splintering bark beneath her feet and her spear's butt, she was aided by the extra force, which Viridian used to hit Sky with such strength that the improvised clothesline, her spear held out away from her like a bat, was enough to flip him head over heels when she flew past.

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _But not like this – it won't be by your hand_**

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _Not this place, not today_**

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down_**

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered_**

 ** _Where the wolves and the soulless will rise_**

 ** _In the time of our final moments_**

 ** _Every dream dies_**

Springing off the ground on one hand, she sailed up and over Cardin's swing and rolled under the next as he spun completely around, the head of his mace shaving off a few hairs from her long bushy tail as she regained her feet, Gungnir spinning around her waist as she danced away from his third. "Urgh! Hold sti-" Cardin's protest was cut off when she jabbed for his throat. Batting it away, it was still close enough to scrape across his Aura, the light from the barrier flaring to life as Viridian snapped her spear up as it began to collapse and change, the weapon transforming in midair as she jumped back to catch the shotgun that was in her hands in the next moment. No matter what its form was, that of a spear or a shotgun, Gungnir always exuded an aura of lethal intent and power, but the truth was it all came from Viridian herself. Gungnir was just an extension of her own strength, her own belief in herself, something she'd been without for far too long.

 ** _There's a place where our shields will lay shattered_**

 ** _And the fear's all that's left in our hearts_**

 ** _Strength and our courage have run out_**

 ** _We fall apart_**

 ** _When we lose our faith_**

 ** _And forsake our friends_**

 ** _When the moon is gone_**

 ** _And we reach our end_**

"Block this." Viridian hissed between clenched teeth as the bladed barrel began to glow ominously with red light as her Aura flared brightly in response to her Semblance. Pulling the trigger just as the idiot giant started to charge her down once more despite how handedly she'd beaten his 'Team', the boom of her weapon was overshadowed by the two dozen 'pellets' that raced away, each trailing an angry red that set fire to everything in their path. Cardin's mace was the first victim as the head of his weapon exploded under the firestorm, he having tried to block as many of the projectiles as any sane person would. Instead he could only gape as he was left holding an useless metal stick that he was forced to drop from the extreme heat of the Burn Dust round she'd used in conjunction with her Semblance, a quick glance towards Russel, Dove, and Sky revealing that they weren't faring much better as pieces of their armor melted and their weapons, those that were hit, became useless scrap, their respective Auras flaring to life in an effort to stave off as much of the burning slag as possible.

 ** _There's a moment that changes a life when_**

 ** _We do something that no one else can_**

 ** _And the path that we've taken will lead us_**

 ** _One final stand_**

 ** _There's a moment we make a decision_**

 ** _Not to cower and crash to the ground_**

 ** _The moment we face our worst demons_**

 ** _Our courage found_**

"My Semblance is called **Annihilation** , Cardin. I can feed my Aura into my weapon, making it possible to do what I just did to you and your team, and I'm not limited by my shotgun." She let that sink in as she nodded to what was left of his Team's equipment before saying, "You've been...disarmed, but if you want to lose an _actual_ arm next once I pull my spear out to further prove my point, I suggest you _never_ harass myself or my friends again, and get out of here, _now_." The light in her crimson eyes was matched only by the ferocious flames that threatened to consume them all if this went on much longer. Viridian kept her shotgun up, unmoving, unafraid of the flames, or Cardin, as he visibly gulped and started to back away.

 ** _When we stand with friends_**

 ** _And we won't retreat_**

 ** _As we stare down death_**

 ** _Then the taste is sweet_**

"You've won this round, girlie." He spat out over one shoulder, his macho bravado nothing but hot air at this point as he stomped off, uncaring for the wellbeing of his team or if they even kept up at this point as he ran as fast as his pride and his knocking knees would allow.

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _But not like this – it won't be by your hand_**

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _Not this place, not today_**

 ** _I may fall_**

 ** _Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down_**

 ** _I may fall_**

Only once they'd gone did Viridian allow her knees to buckle, her shotgun returning to its spear form which she promptly drove, point first, into the ground as her crimson red Aura flickered and died. Trembling from the sheer drain from using Annihilation, she allowed herself a smile despite feeling ready to drop if so much as a stiff breeze washed over her. The fire she'd caused was incentive enough not to though as she limped away, using her spear as a makeshift cane, and made her slow way back to Beacon Academy proper. "So much for a pleasant walk through Grimm infested woods." She chuckled, but it hadn't been all bad at least.

She now had a story to share with Carrie for a change once she got back to the dorms. The loud, protesting growl of her stomach further pushed her to return as quickly as she could, but even that couldn't diminish her cheer at having put Cardin in his place. Today was a very good day indeed, and it'd only begun.


	2. C' Trailer

**Ch 2: 'C' Trailer**

Breathing out as a cool spring breeze pulled at her voluminous waves of beautiful ember orange hair, Carrie Cross looked up from the book she had opened in her lap, her legs dangling over the edge of a stone wall. Six foot long, leathery bat like wings were furled tight against her back, and the dragon faunus sighed contently as she closed the book before running her scale covered fingers over the hard cover, its dark blue a sharp contrast to the red of her 'scale' like skin. Just thinking about what she'd become brought a song to mind as she leaned back so her body was spread out across the top of the stone wall, her long bare legs dangling over the side. Yet a glance at her arm reminded her that, despite all the time she spent out in the sun these days, Carrie couldn't help but remain pale, if beautifully so among the patches of red scale like skin that covered most of her body.

"A serpent lights the ancient sky

A threat of tainted stars

Evil stirs and in its wake

The souls of mortals sway

Sorrow reigns

Over fields of red

Spirits pace

Through the shadows cast by their graves."

Putting the book up above her head, she continued to whisper the words to the song even as her slitted eyes roved over the pages open before her. In all of their time in Remnant, the one thing she'd found the most enjoyable was not the fact she now had wings, actual wings just like the mystical beasts that she took her current form from, or the fact she could actually fight and look good doing it. Not even the fancy naginata that could turn into a Dust powered flamethrower did it for her, although she had to admit it was a _very_ close third. No, of all the wonders and gifts she and her three friends had been given, the one thing she enjoyed more than anything else was the simple sound of her own voice. And the reason was just as simple and easily explained, because she had never had one of her own before waking up in Remnant.

"These are days and nights of venom and blood

Heroes will rise as the anchors fall

Brave the strife, reclaim every soul

That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn

Darkness strives to blind the strong

But Faith will guide our swords

Loyal hearts we'll stand as one

And fight with shields of Hope."

While it was a rare occurrence, Carrie, at least that's what she called herself now thanks to her admittedly obsessive love for anything Stephen King, had been born without a set of vocal chords. She had been mute her entire life, not even capable of a whisper, let alone a scream for help. As such, bullies in her neighborhood had found it quite fun to harass her since she couldn't say a literal word about it. And her parents hadn't been much better, barely lifting a finger to try and alleviate some of her emotional distress. If anything, they'd added to it by reminding her she should be happy she was alive at all, even if they didn't come right out and say as much. The intent had been all too easy to see though. Thankfully, the advent of the internet became a thing shortly after she got out of grade school, and she found a voice through other means. Although, writing had been one of her go to hobbies before that, when she'd needed to get something off of her chest and sign language just wasn't cutting it for her.

"Pride fuels the deadly fire

That devours our tower of gold

The drums of war will rage and roar

Till the sun burns bright once more

These are days and nights of venom and blood

Heroes will rise as the anchors fall

Brave the strife, reclaim every soul

That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn."

Scrunching up her cute little button nose when a ladybug of all things landed on it, Carrie smiled before setting her book down to her right. Putting her finger up to her nose, the insect slowly walked onto the partially scale covered digit, finding the intruder curious as much as Carrie found the bug curious. "And here I thought a world full of Grimm would've wiped out anything of beauty by now." She mused, not unhappily as she watched the ladybug flap its wings but otherwise remained still. "I can do that too ya know." She chuckled, knowing she likely looked like a crazy person, talking to a bug, but she didn't much care. Of those that liked to hear themselves talk, she was the only person that could say that without sounding like a pretentious asshole at the same time.

Hearing a twig snap, Carrie sat up and flapped her powerful wings once, pushing herself back and up so that her feet were under her in the next instant as she stood on the stone wall. Grabbing the naginata she'd left at her side, the dull gray blade on one side shaped to resemble a dragon's razor sharp incisor, she spun the top heavy weapon so that the long pole was flat against her back, her wings furled and out of the way once more, the blade hovering over one shoulder as she strained her senses for any movement. Funny thing about being born without a voice, she'd learned to stretch out her other senses considerably as a result, and she had realized real fast how much people missed when they couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than five seconds.

She was further vindicated, as she'd been countless times before now, when the Beowulf hit nothing but air when she pushed off the wall with a perfectly timed flap of her wings, her naginata twirling to the front in the same instant as she slammed the pole like shaft against the creature's spike covered back as it rushed by just beneath her spread legs. Instead of landing on its paws, its long teeth in her throat, the Beowulf hit the stone hard ground beneath them in a undignified heap. Landing in a crouch with her naginata now resting against her rear end, the bladed end pointed to the left with her hands locked around the long fiery orange shaft on either side of her waist, Carrie casually walked up to the wolf like Grimm that easily towered over her as it slowly regained its feet, licking its jagged bone white chops as it turned red, malevolent orbs that passed for eyes upon her. "You just _had_ to ruin such a pleasant afternoon, didn't you big boy?"

 _ **When I was young**_

 _ **If I just closed my eyes**_

 _ **Then I could go anywhere**_

 _ **Dream of any place**_

 _ **Imagination set the pace**_

 _ **And my heart was happy there**_

 _ **What a shame that you came**_

 _ **Round and told me**_

 _ **Said my dreams can't come true**_

 _ **"Don't be foolish**_

 _ **Give up your wish**_

 _ **Big things aren't for you"**_

The Grimm growled menacingly, but whatever fear she might have had about the monsters with no soul, only the instinct to destroy and consume all in their path, had long since fled. Now only the desire to see them all dead at her feet remained as she stared down at the Grimm as it prepared to pounce at her once more, but it wasn't the one that had her attention. It was the six new arrivals that had since climbed the wall of the Forest Temple. Where there was one Beowulf, there were always several more, just like a real wolf pack. "Well, looks like I'll be going home with new masks on my wall. Let's go!"

 _ **And how you'd scold and chide me**_

 _ **Forever criticize me**_

 _ **But now I think I know the truth**_

 _ **You were the one**_

 _ **Who held me down and told me**_

 _ **I was heading nowhere**_

 _ **You said know your place**_

 _ **Accept your fate and show good face**_

 _ **And be thankful that you're there**_

All seven Beowolves charged her, and all seven missed the mark when she began to glow a vibrant orange about the same time reality….shifted, and a runic symbol flared to life across her flat stomach which was bared to the cool air. Grinning as wide as her lips allowed, Carrie's slitted orange eyes began to glow while Alduin's Bane began to burn with a similar light, its tooth like blade finding a new home in the first Beowulf's mask as she jumped up and over its back. Dragging the burning blade through its face, she pushed off of its back, flipped back so she was facing the ground, and flapped her wings again, her naginata's burning blade poised just so as she rocketed down towards the topmost Grimm.

 _ **That was so long ago**_

 _ **When you owned me**_

 _ **I believed it was true**_

 _ **Bend me shape me**_

 _ **Build me break me**_

 _ **Why was I your fool?**_

 _ **And now I'm so much stronger**_

 _ **I'm not yours any longer**_

 _ **I've got a message here for you**_

The topmost Beowolves never had a chance as one was speared through the back, turning back to the dust from whence it'd come, while the one directly beneath and to its left was slashed across its flank. The rest of the quickly diminishing pack were left to scratch their heads as two of their number died, and the third hit the ground, a burning slash in its side clear for all to see while Carrie landed near where she'd began. "Is this really the best ya got? You're bigger than me, try harder."

 _ **Time for you to learn**_

 _ **It's my turn**_

 _ **I won't be held down any longer**_

 _ **I've waited all my life and finally it's here**_

 _ **It all begins**_

 _ **A chance to win**_

 _ **A dream that's been a lifetime**_

 _ **An endless vast uphill climb**_

 _ **The day I've waited for is drawing near**_

Carrie planted Alduin's Bane and pushed off, flipping back as she flipped her naginata so that its blade was in line with the lead Beowulf's chest when it lunged at her while an ice cold rune appeared on the girl's stomach in the same instant. When her blade hit home this time as it tore into the Grimm's chest and towards its lead arm, jagged spikes of ice appeared along the cut, further damaging it as it flailed and fell away from her. She didn't celebrate though, not with four still ready to tear her to ribbons as two broke off to circle her while the wounded Grimm limped to its feet and away, observing her from what it deemed to be a safe distance.

 _ **Hey wait turn and show your face**_

 _ **I've got a lot to say**_

 _ **And you're not going anywhere**_

 _ **You lose; the time you ruled me's through**_

 _ **I'm in control I own my soul**_

 _ **And I'll never go back there**_

The one that charged her darted left then right as it ran, its powerful claws ripping into the stone, but Carrie simply grinned as her rune changed once more before the very rocks and torn up stone around them was pulled towards the dragon faunus. The Beowulf's teeth clamped down on her right shoulder, its charge and weight almost enough to knock her flat, but Carrie laughed in its face. "What's the matter ya piece of shit? Can't get a good taste?!"

 _ **Wasted years that I spent**_

 _ **Never knowing**_

 _ **I was kept, I was used**_

 _ **Never-ending**_

 _ **Condescending**_

 _ **Now I just refuse**_

 _ **I don't care what it costs me**_

 _ **I know I almost lost me**_

 _ **Won't spend another day confused**_

The earthen rune on her stomach flared instead of simply being replaced, and the rock armor covering her from head to foot shattered with explosive force, forcing the Grimm back while the others were left to duck for cover while razor sharp shards of granite shot off in every direction. The Grimm that had been latched onto her shoulder never knew it was dead as it turned to black dust, having taken the brunt of the blast in its chest. Rolling her shoulder once it was free, Carrie let her slitted eyes fall on the three that were left as she hefted her naginata up to her shoulder, her wings furling tight against her back as she walked forward. "Well, this _has_ been entertaining, but I think it's past time you fried!"

 _ **You rose I fell**_

 _ **Made my life hell**_

 _ **Anything to crush my soul**_

 _ **Anything to feel control**_

 _ **Finally free I've come so far**_

 _ **Finally see how sick you are**_

 _ **I spent my life degraded**_

 _ **But I won't leave here jaded**_

 _ **I'll start again and finally prove**_

Pulling an ammo clip from one of three hip pouches attached to her short shorts, Carrie flipped her naginata over so the butt was pointed towards the remaining wolves while the rest of the weapon began to shift and extend. Slamming the clip home into its waiting receptacle, she sighted down the barrel of the newly revealed flamethrower and casually pulled the trigger once the rune on her stomach changed once again, this one a vibrant gold lightning bolt. The tooth filled maw of her dragon motif Dust powered flamethrower sang an all too familiar song as bolts of lightning poured forth in golden arcs of energy. Shockingly, having sensed their doom approaching, the Beowolves started to back away, but it was too late as the first waves of lightning found them. "I love being a Dragonborn!" She cackled at the top of her lungs as she hosed them down, moving the spewing dragon maw shaped barrel from side to side with every step.

 _ **Time for you to learn**_

 _ **It's my turn**_

 _ **I won't be held down any longer**_

 _ **I've waited all my life and finally it's here**_

 _ **It all begins**_

 _ **A chance to win**_

 _ **A dream that's been a lifetime**_

 _ **An endless vast uphill climb**_

 _ **The day I've waited for is drawing near**_

Paralyzed as wave after wave poured over their immobilized forms, the Beowolves were soon returned to the dust, and Carrie was left to watch them dissolve until not even their masks remained. With a pout, she sighed and returned the naginata to its previous state after putting her partially spent clip back into her hip pouch. It was about this time that her scroll gave a pleasant chime. Seeing Viridian's pretty face on the screen, she smirked and answered the call, swiping her finger over the icon. "You look like you've had a rough morning." Carrie stated once she'd taken in her friend's haggard but still beautiful features.

"Cardin and his goons ambushed me." Viridian replied. "I took care of the problem."

"Meaning you annihilated their sorry butts." Carrie sighed but nodded, the adrenaline and her excitement bleeding off now that the danger had passed.

"Hey, it's not like they gave me much of a choice in the matter." Viridian defended herself and actually pouted. "I mean I certainly wasn't asking them to attack me."

"Knowing you, you didn't exactly discourage them either." Carrie shot back with a roll of her eyes, but nodded again. "Still, I suppose it's good enough that they're still alive… they are still alive, right?" She asked, genuinely, if only slightly, afraid that VV had actually gone and killed Cardin and his team.

"Of course." Viridian assured her as Carrie flapped her wings and landed on the wall once more, collecting her book as VV continued to speak. "Get back to the dorms. We need to get the team together for classes soon anyway, and I need to get something in my stomach in any event. Burning that much Aura in one shot always leaves me ready to eat a horse."

"Cafeteria it is then. See ya there VV." VV nodded her head this time as Carrie put her scroll away before tucking her book underneath her right arm. "Might as well return this. Who knew preparing to counter hack the CCT tower would take so much effort." It wasn't time for their own grand plan to unfold, but it was Carrie's hope, and VV's idea, to pull a little trick of their own before things got too far. But that wasn't for a few weeks or so yet, and they were still working out the details anyway now that they'd gotten adjusted to life on campus. There were other factors to consider, other things they could do and had already set into motion, but her planned attempt at a counter virus was a last resort if everything else failed. Still, despite the long odds stacked against them, Carrie was excited as she hopped down the other side of the wall and started back for Beacon, naginata on one shoulder, her book under the other. Unable to help herself as she rolled her arm once more, a dull but comfortable ache the only sign she'd exerted herself at all, Carrie found herself humming Malukah's cover of the Dragonborn Comes as she walked on, and imagined all of the fun ways she'd take down Emerald and Mercury before this was over.

And she'd do it with a smile on her lips and a song on her tongue.


	3. T' Trailer

**Ch 3: 'T' Trailer**

A cold wind bit into his skin as he stood on the roof of the dorms and gazed over the campus. His eyes jumped from one student to another without settling on any of them for long. His eyes taking them in for but a moment but not actually seeing them, he was too deep in thought for that. It was an old problem, one they and himself especially had tried to figure out, mostly arguing internally on what they, or he, should do. They possessed valuable information about future events, yet the moment they acted upon it, they would change everything going forward from there. The question he wrestled with the most with though was, could he stop himself from acting? If he allowed one catastrophe to happen only to prevent another one later, was that not immoral? Shouldn't he do everything in his power to stop these events from happening no matter what it cost him? Yet that attitude could also breed more dangerous situations, situations they wouldn't know anything about, he knew causing his mental dilemma.

One only needed to look at Emerald Sustral as an example. She was dangerous, Cinder and her whole team was dangerous, but for Emerald he knew her Semblance at least. And because he knew it, knew what Emerald was capable of, he could anticipate it, work around it. If he could spot her somewhere, his mind would supply him with every possible outcome in case of an engagement, such was the power of his **Mind's Eye**. Though it didn't allow him to know everything about the future, only a very narrow point of view of possible futures, and it was the future after her potential and possible death that he couldn't see, and that, as well as his hesitation in taking another person's life anyway, that secretly made him glad he hadn't gotten a chance to take a shot at her in the first place.

The explosion on the edge of the forest left him to go after Viridian in any event, ensuring he couldn't find the answer to his questions at that point in time. He needed to make sure Viridian was alright regardless, and he wasn't about to let fate take its course. He didn't doubt her capability, but if she'd used her Semblance, she'd be defenseless until she'd gotten some rest.

With a squeak, the door to the roof opened, and in front of him stood Jaune Arc, who looked very much surprised to see him on his little training ground. "O-oh, hey." He stammered and tried to smile at Thomas though it looked more like a grimace. "I don't want to bother you, I'll just-"

"No need." Thomas assured him calmly and nodded at him once. "I was just enjoying the view, but I was just about to leave anyway."

"C-cool." Jaune gulped and moved past him, his tense muscles standing out as he did so.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have taught Cardin that lesson in applied suffering._ Thomas sighed internally, thinking back to the time where Team CRDL had been openly bullying Velvet and the other teen had pulled at her rather pretty brown and pink ears. In hindsight, Thomas probably shouldn't have marched up to them, food tray in hand, and hit their leader in the face with it until his nose gave in even with his Aura taking the brunt of Thomas's assault. Velvet still shivered whenever he made eye contact with her despite how grateful she'd been for his stepping in. _It seems like I got the message across to everyone,_ ** _but_** _Team CRDL._ He couldn't change the past, but from that point onward he had taken greater care with his behaviour. He wasn't planning on making everyone fear or hate him, though some already did thanks to his overeager actions. "Jaune." He called out, surprising himself a little as he stopped at the door.

"Y-yeah Thomas?" Jaune asked as he hesitantly looked towards the archer.

"Don't give up. I have a feeling you're going to make a fine Huntsmen, far sooner than you think." Smiling warmly, at least as much as he was capable of, Thomas looked over his shoulder at the paladin in training.

The blonde looked at him with his mouth opened in confusion, apparently unable to understand why _he_ of all people had told him that, or perhaps that anyone outside of his Team showed such faith in him. Still, he smiled a little in return and nodded his thanks before Thomas walked away, leaving Jaune to get back to what he'd been doing. Pyrrha and Jaune were going to make each other very happy if she lived past her encounter with Cinder.

Something Thomas was already planning to ensure, though he had no concrete idea of how to do that exactly. There were just so many things he didn't know. Was the awakening of Ruby's silver eyes important enough to let Pyrrha's death and the fall of Beacon happen? Or would it be better to simply raze the whole tower to the ground, taking the dragon with it, or perhaps strike even sooner, stopping Salem's pawns before it all began? VV was of the mind they needed to stop it from happening at all, and Carrie followed VV in almost all things these days, but Thomas wasn't so sure, a thought shared if not supported by Roman in his own way.

The funny thing about manipulating future events was that, depending on what you held to be true, it could all turn out worse than what you initially intended if you'd not tried in the first place. The future WILL happen whether you interfere or not was the belief some held to be true, but then there were others that held to the idea the future wasn't set, that it could be changed given enough effort. For all of his ability to foresee the outcomes for events and people he knew well enough, even his power had limits, and the answers had so far eluded him, making it difficult to decide upon a desired course to a similarly desired outcome.

He had asked VV, once they'd figured out what she could do shortly after their arrival, to pour her Semblance into one of his arrows that was filled with fire dust, making the projectile far more deadly than it was without it. It was a routine they'd done for weeks as they made their way to Beacon Academy before the school year started, always just before they went to sleep. The destructive power it could unleash could perhaps kill, or at least wound the dragon that could potentially show up, or so he hoped. But at the same time, he hadn't told her what he also considered using it for.

Blake and Sun would infiltrate a White Fang meeting where they would meet Roman Torchwick and his mechanized warsuit. His mind always swirled with the possibility of firing the projectile directly into the crowd of gathered faunus, ending the operation, thus destroying their means of recovery and preventing the Remnant version of Order 66. But killing Grimm and killing misguided faunus were two very different things, and his own humanity prevented him from being so callous and cold.

Finding himself on the edge of the Emerald Forest, Thomas sighed and shook his head as he stalked forward, his twin blades once more in his hands as he prepared for the Grimm that were no doubt on the prowl now that they'd been roused to action. "Always causing trouble, VV." He muttered softly to himself. He didn't know what had caused her to cause such a spectacle, but knowing her, she was probably limping around after using her Semblance to such a degree. And true to his expectation, the screech of a Nevermore accompanied by several Ursa, their large, red eyes finding him from the dense bushes and between the trees, began to close in on his location. Leveling one of his curved swords toward the lead Ursa, Thomas softly said, "Grimm... beasts drawn to our negative emotions, made for the sole purpose of destroying humanity and faunus alike, you will _not_ get the best of me."

 ** _Pain_**

 ** _Is your reward for being near me._**

 ** _Fate_**

 ** _Won't be your friend when I'm around._**

 ** _Blame_**

 ** _Me for the tragedies that follow._**

 ** _Grave_**

 ** _The situations that surround._**

Unsurprisingly they offered no reply save for their screeches and growls as they attacked him. The Ursa reached him first, the beast being so tall that even at his own considerable height, he was forced to look up, paw held high in the air, ready to strike, but he was already on the move. Its claws missed his tanned skin by mere millimeters as he flipped back and away, nimble as a cat before darting forward the moment his feet touched solid ground. As he slid by its left leg, he jammed one of his swords deep into the monster's joint, knocking it down even as he jumped up, whirled around, blades leading, and lazily deflected the claws of the Nevermore that had since dived down. Continuing with the motion, he cut deeply into its fluttering wings, causing it to emit a loud screech as the metal cut through flesh and bone. While even his blade only cut the flesh and little else beneath, it was still enough to get the Nevermore's attention as it flew off while another Ursa charged him down. Slipping in close, Thomas thrust both blades forward, point first, and allowed himself a smirk as it destroyed itself with its own momentum and weight.

Being able to anticipate and properly prepare the perfect counter had saved him countless injuries and brushes with death up to this point, and he'd only gotten better with time and training. These Grimm wouldn't have a chance in Hell. Something like the Nuckalevee might've been a problem, but the common Ursa, a Nevermore? These were enemies he knew well, and he could read them like open books.

 ** _I'm a harbinger,_**

 ** _I cannot lie,_**

 ** _I will change the color of your life._**

 ** _I don't mean to bring you pain,_**

 ** _But I will, just why, I can't explain._**

Blocking a second Ursa paw, he willingly flipped and tumbled away, using the momentum from the strike to further aid his escape before jumping up when a third Ursa pounced at his back. **Mind's Eye** allowed him to see its attack the moment it'd decided to attempt it, so he was more than ready as he landed on its back, his curved swords burying deep into its spine covered back. Spinning one sword until he held it in a reverse grip, he spun around at a growl from a still wounded Ursa, and slit its throat, watching dispassionately as it dissolved even as he folded out his swords, combined them at the hilts, and held his bow in his hands when he hit the ground anew. An arrow formed right from his Aura materialized in his hand as he pulled back the bowstring, and fired without ever slowing down, hitting the Nevermore in its glowing red eyes even as it attempted to fly off.

 ** _I am no one's blessing,_**

 ** _I'll just bring you harm._**

 ** _I'm a cursed black cat,_**

 ** _I'm an albatross,_**

 ** _I'm a mirror broken,_**

 ** _Sad to say,_**

 ** _I'm your bad luck charm._**

"Show off." Viridian's voice came between heavy pants from the side as he turned to look at her with a single raised eyebrow. He answered the playful remark with a chuckle and another arrow fired that sailed right over her head, catching another Ursa in the neck. Its momentum reversed, it landed on its back in a heap, limbs spread out uselessly as it began to dissolve.

 ** _Shame_**

 ** _I hang my head in constant sorrow_**

 ** _Rain_**

 ** _On every day you need the light_**

 ** _Strain_**

 ** _To see some fortune in tomorrow_**

 ** _Bane_**

 ** _Is what I am to every life_**

Firing another, the glowing arrow ricocheted off the trunk of a tree, the angle absolutely perfect as his Mind's Eye and his intellect calculated the trajectory, just as another Ursa began to stalk forward, its focus on VV. It never got close before the arrow found a new home in its chest, its serrated tip burying into what passed for its heart, assuming Grimm even had vital organs to speak of. It did the job in either event as it too died and disappeared in short order.

 ** _You should trust one thing_**

 ** _Take my advice_**

 ** _If you linger close_**

 ** _It's a hefty price_**

 ** _You and I are not the same_**

 ** _You don't want the burden of my name_**

 ** _A guaranteed catastrophe_**

 ** _A tear that's bound to fall_**

 ** _A sure train wreck_**

 ** _And you'll soon regret_**

 ** _The day I came to call_**

"Oh? Show off to whom exactly?" He shot back without missing a beat even as he walked towards her and pulled her from her crouching position on the ground, but not before casually firing another arrow at one of the remaining Ursa. Ignoring it as it too fell at their feet, Thomas hefted Viridian's arm over his shoulders while beginning to walk them back the way he'd come. "Besides, not my fault I had to come down here and save your pretty little ass."

 ** _I'm cursed black cat_**

 ** _I'm an albatross_**

 ** _I'm a mirror broken_**

 ** _Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm_**

"You think my ass is pretty?" VV asked, her crimson orbs lighting up with interest as she relaxed, assured that the Grimm were dealt with and she could let her guard down.

"Focus." Thomas playfully admonished her, while he avoided the question entirely. "Why exactly did you decide it would be fun to exhaust yourself in the middle of a Grimm infested forest again?"

Her answer was simple and direct, but he expected nothing less. "Cardin."

"Ah." He muttered as if that explained everything, which truth be told, was the case. "I take it he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He didn't even ask, but yes."

"Typical of a man of his... _stature_." He grinned, earning an amused eye roll from his friend as they reached the edge of Beacon Academy's perimeter, where even the youngest of the Grimm dared not cross lightly. "I take it he still draws breath at least."

"What is it with you and Carrie having to ask that question?" VV grumbled as she planted her spear's butt into the ground with more force than was probably necessary as she pushed herself upright, no longer seeking his assistance.

"Gee, your Semblance is called _Annihilation_ , could it be that we're worried that you might have… annihilated him?" Thomas drawled lazily and shrugged. "We'll probably never know, but you hadn't had a food tray at hand, so it's a legitimate concern."

"Well I didn't eat him, and I didn't kill him, so you can relax, asshole." Thomas grinned despite the insult but let it go at that. Despite her annoyance though, he could tell VV was glad he'd come to get her as she let a grateful little nod pass between them.

"Did you at least have fun playing with him?" Thomas asked once a comfortable silence had fallen between them.

"About as much fun as you can have in his presence." Viridian said a satisfied smile slowly spreading across her face as she closed her eyes in remembrance. "How he became a Huntsmen I'll never know."

"The same way a certain general during the Faunus War did I imagine. He knew or bullied the right people without ever earning the power he calls his own."

"I wasn't expecting a serious answer."

"Well, I'd like to think of myself as a teacher." He returned with a sarcastic drawl. "How could I let my dear friend remain ignorant if I know the answer?"

"Which is why Oobleck just _loves_ having you and Roman around."

"What can I say? It's our charm."

"And you still haven't found a girlfriend, maybe that's something you should think about."

"Only because they're far too intimidated by you, my fiery blooded leader. One glare of your crimson eyes is enough to send them packing." Thomas grinned even when she slammed an elbow into his stomach, no longer needing her spear to keep her balance as she walked off, her bushy red tail lashing about with her annoyance at him. "I can watch that sight all day my foxy lady." The rude gesture she shot over one shoulder only served to make Thomas laugh heartily at her back. "You wound me, my lady."

"Good!" She shouted back and marched on, refusing to spare him another glance.

"Come now, no need to act shy. In fact, you should be proud that you're ranked second in the category of most intimidating female on campus."

That got her attention as VV paused and glanced over one shoulder at him curiously. "Who's first?"

"Goodwitch." They both shared a laugh at that since Professor Ozpin's right hand woman was indeed quite intimidating when she wanted to be. Still, all that aside, and the future that was uncertain, Thomas could only smile as hope bloomed in his chest all over again. Being stuck in Remnant might have thrown everything else out of whack, but despite the future they were at least thinking about trying to avert, he felt like he'd come home in a way he'd never felt before waking up in that grassy clearing so long ago now. Catching up with VV's short and careful stride, still weakened from her fight with Cardin, Thomas nodded his head silently, an unspoken message passing between them.

There was no place he'd rather be than here.


	4. R' Trailer

**Ch 4: 'R' Trailer**

Roman sighed as he ran a hand over his face, frowning as his hand ran over a light covering of stubble along his chin. "Damn. Gonna have to shave this bush off my lip." He quipped, more of an observation than a complaint as he pulled the top of his hood down over his face, obscuring the long, brunette braid that ran down to the small of his back. Sauntering into the ruined temple grounds where the Nevermore and the Deathstalker had met their respective ends, Roman gave a long, drawn out whistle at the destruction caused by Teams RWBY and JPNR. He couldn't count the number of times he'd watched that particular episode of the awesome show, but to see the site for himself was something else. "And suddenly I feel very small and insignificant." He quipped as he peered into the gray, fog covered abyss that stretched out far below the stone structure, its main bridge shattered and broken from Nora's thunderous hammer strikes.

Shaking his head, he was about to start away, but the sound of a twig snapping underfoot was all the warning he had as he hurriedly looked up to one of the remaining pillars off in the distance. It was all he needed as he felt rather than saw an Ursa claw just touch his back, but Roman was no longer there as he 'stepped' away, leaving a fast fading copy of himself behind. Dusting himself off as he spun on his heel, the young man bowed at the waist and grinned, the hem of his long white hood swirling around his feet as he straightened. "Nice to meet you too buddy! Too bad ya hit nothing but air!" He grinned as the bear like Grimm growled impotently from its spot on the edge of the cliff. As much fun as it was to watch it fume uselessly, Roman just couldn't let such an attack go unchallenged. Slowly pulling the curved, silver dagger blade that was unusually big and bulky compared to most daggers of its size, Roman chuckled quietly as his weapon began to change.

The Ursa could only watch as another blade unfolded from the first as the metallic rod holding them together lengthened and expanded, turning into the barrel of a slender, silver colored rail gun while the blade that had revealed itself slammed into place just beneath the weapon's muzzle, serving as an improvised bayonet. The original blade meanwhile pointed up and away from the stock of the rail gun as pale green Dust energy gathered within the muzzle. "See ya!" Roman called before pulling the trigger, a single, near light speed round of Dust shooting forth in a near blinding flash of green light that sliced right through the Ursa as if it were made of paper.

Another doppelganger appeared where the Ursa had once stood as Roman jumped, his eyes never straying from the phantom copy before he suddenly found himself on the cliff in the next moment. "God I love that trick. Emily Kaldwin's got nothin' on me." He chuckled as he hefted his rail gun up onto his right shoulder before he noticed a familiar sight fast approaching. With a drawn out groan, Roman shook his head and let his rail gun's barrel hit the dirt at his feet as a Deathstalker stormed out of the trees, knocking one down where he'd just been standing until he Doppelstepped aside. "Really? Didn't Team JPNR kill you already?!" While chances were it was simply another scorpion Grimm, his question still got an angry clattering hiss from the oversized bug as it began to close in. If Roman had any say, that would be its last mistake.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

"Heh. I gotta ask," Roman began as he Doppelstepped after summoning another copy in the nearby boughs of the trees behind the scorpion, "but are all Grimm so stupid, or are you just a special case?" Despite its size, it couldn't turn on a dime as it tried to reorient to chase him down, but Roman was well ahead of it as he casually held his rail gun out before him as it began to change in rapid order. The barrel shrunk, the blades shifted about, and the metallic rod holding the two equally curved silver daggers snapped into place before he began to spin the swallow so that it came to a stop just behind his back, his arm outstretched behind him as he stood perfectly balanced on his chosen tree limb. Springing off of the limb, Roman shot forward, his swallow he'd named Khanda, lined up to take the Deathstalker's stinger where it connected to the rest of its tail.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

 _ **Fear of what's inside of me;**_

 _ **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_

Forming a fast moving doppelganger as he cut into it on his first pass, Roman Doppelstepped to its other side, losing none of his momentum as he twirled through the air and landed some distance away behind the giant bug as it thrashed its oversized pincers from side to side in pain, its golden stinger falling some distance away. "How many legs does a Deathstalker even need?!" He asked as he jumped back and away when one of those same multi jointed legs slammed into the ground where he'd just been. Having found his next target, Roman shot forward, his swallow already on a collision course with its right flank as it struggled to keep up. So long as he kept away from its pincers and its front side, his chances would be considerably better.

 _ **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**_

 _ **Save me from the things I see!**_

 _ **I can keep it from the world,**_

 _ **Why won't you let me hide from me?**_

His first strike did little more than piss it off, but a Doppelstep above its back right leg saw him poised for a second as he fell, his swallow's leading blade driving right through its segmented armor where it was weakest, cutting the leg clean off near the body. Landing, he bent back and grinned as he spun and slashed all in one movement, his swallow singing its tune as its next leg was left hanging by a few shadowy tendons. Ducking beneath the pincer it swung towards him as it once more tried to get a bead on him, Khanda slashed and pushed the pincer up and away as he nimbly got out from beneath it before Doppelstepping into another tree as he cartwheeled back to safety.

Coming out of the cartwheel so he was perched on yet another branch, Roman grinned and bowed once more. "Thank you but hold your applause until after my grand finale!" He called to an imaginary audience before seven phantom copies appeared around the Deathstalker. "Hehe, let's see if watching Darth Maul all those times has paid dividends." With that, he held his swallow out before him before pushing himself off the trunk of the tree. The first Doppelstep launched him at the Deathstalker's right side, his double bladed staff weapon leading in a dance of whirling silver as another leg was cut off before he was jumping up and over, his eyes alighting on a second doppelganger.

 _ **Mirror, mirror, tell me something,**_

 _ **Who's the loneliest of all?**_

Stepping into that one next, he lost none of his momentum as the scorpion fell onto its side, revealing its soft underbelly which he wasted no time in cutting into on his way past before stepping into another phantom as it and its remaining four brethren ran literal circles around the creature. Every Doppelstep that followed that first only served to further increase Roman's speed, to the point he seemed to be in two places at once as he cut, slashed, and danced around the oversized bug until he appeared above its armored back. Spinning like a pendulum blade end over end, Khanda sliced clean through the Deathstalker's back. Hitting the ground a split second later, Roman came out the other side in a crouch amidst a storm of black dust as the Deathstalker died around him. "Ewww, dude, I got your ash and shit all over my nice cloak!" Roman cried as he beat at his hood in an effort to remove the offender's remains as he straightened to his full height, only to pause when a series of loud claps reached his ears.

 _ **I'm the loneliest of all**_

Spinning to face the source of the noise, Roman sighed and rolled mismatched blue and brown eyes upon locking onto Carrie's smirking face. "Carrie." He breathed, relaxing immediately upon recognizing her scaly hide. "I thought I saw your handiwork from the direction of the Forest Temple."

"Yep, that was me." She declared, quietly proud of herself as she nodded approvingly towards where the Deathstalker had once stood. "Not bad, you're getting a handle at being vertically able."

"Meh, I'm still getting used to having two working legs and a body that isn't weaker than pig's shit," Roman offered with a shrug and a smirk that no longer reached his eyes, "but I'm getting there. Well, that and it helps my mood considerably that I can wipe my own ass now."

"Ugh, too much information Roman."

"You brought it up Ms. Prom Queen." He shot back, earning an annoyed if amused scoff from Carrie for the jab at her chosen name.

"Says the guy who decided to name himself after everyone's favorite RWBY douchebag."

"He's a survivor, in that we're not so different." Roman said with another shrug of his wiry, yet deceptively strong arms. "I survived an abusive dad and that damned genetic disease I was stuck with, it seemed appropriate at the time when we woke up here."

Carrie nodded in understanding as one hand went up to her throat before she jerked her hand away at the unconscious impulse to rub the spot in question. Instead she said, starting away as she did, "Come on wannabe Ezio, let's get outta here before something else decides to take an interest."

"You don't want an encore?" Roman asked, chuckling as Carrie gave him a none too gentle if playful shove forward. "Yeesh, so violent Ms. Cross."

"Don't wake the dragon if you don't want to get burned." Carrie warned, but the threat lost most of its intimidation factor from the light in her pretty eyes.

"At least when you say that line I don't want to punch a Targaryen in the face." Roman retorted, smirking widely even as Carrie brought her naginata up to one shoulder as he sheathed his since transformed dagger blade back onto his belt. "You know you have this most adorable furrow in your brow-"

He wisely Doppelstepped away when she made to grab him with a mock growl pouring from her lips. With a jaunty salute as he formed in the upper branches of the tree he'd been looking at, Roman made his nimble and agile way back to Beacon with Carrie cursing him with every step. But as angry as she appeared, when he landed just on the outskirts of the world famous academy, they shared a long look that seemed to freeze time around them. The moment passed when neither made a move to break apart or to draw closer, but there was a promise there as he finally looked away. "A-anyway, shall we?"

"After you." Carrie insisted and made no move to keep walking, much to Roman's amusement as he casually started to walk backwards.

"I know what you're planning Ms. Cross, and you won't get to look at my backside that easily." He chuckled, ignoring the amused eye roll that got out of her.

"As if you could stop me from admiring the view." She retorted as she hefted her naginata up higher on her shoulder while tucking her book into one of her ammo pouches.

"What's that supposed mean?"

"You sleep in your underwear, and we share a dorm room. Figure it out genius."

"Ah….right, that." He blushed, but shrugged as he spun around without missing a step, pulling his hood back down as he did. "Did you at least get some enjoyment out of the view?" He asked, one eyebrow shooting up to his forehead while he grinned lopsidedly at the dragon.

"If I did, I'd never tell you."

"That's as good as a yes."

"No, it really isn't." She argued in annoyance though it was only fleeting. "God, you are incorrigible."

"I know." Roman replied with another grand bow as he spread his arms wide to either side. "And you love it."

"You DO know I know where you sleep right? And I also know where you keep your porn stash."

Roman straightened immediately as he glowered openly at her, no longer amused. "You wouldn't." The little smirk on Carrie's scaled face said it all. "Okay you probably would."

"Be nicer to me and we won't have a problem." Despite such a 'low blow', Roman grinned at her back as she passed him.

"'Le sigh', caught by the short and curlies." He muttered, just loud enough for Carrie to hear him and laugh in a mix of amused shock as she jerked her head to look at his once more grinning face. "And I still put up with such abuse with a smile. I must be a masochist for your abuse." He mock swooned for effect, never losing his balance or grace from the sudden shift.

"I'll give you abuse." She promised, but Roman's grin said it all as he soon locked step with the dragon faunus.

"I won't hold my breath." He retorted, and promptly Doppelstepped away before she could grab him in a headlock. Appearing on the other side of the large courtyard leading up to the school, Roman bowed and grinned wider than ever before he glanced up to the roof of the dorm building. In the next instant, he was there once a phantom copy had appeared there first, leaving Carrie to shout after him. "Sorry! I can't hear you! You're so small from up here!" He called back as she started to run towards him.

"Urgh! You're gonna get it later!" She roared towards him, but even from this distance he could see the wide grin on her face.

"Promises!" He cackled in retort, and wasted no time in disappearing into the dorms. He would most likely pay for his teasing later, but for the moment, Roman was all smiles as he sauntered down the long, red carpeted hallway. Killing a Deathstalker, solo, had put him in a very good mood, and come what may with Cinder and Salem and all the rest, even if he didn't fully agree with the general plan, he'd at least hold onto that for a good long while.

When you go from being unable to do even the most basic of things your whole life to being able to kill giant monsters with a blink and a wave, one can't help but celebrate after every victory. And despite the threats that still awaited them, Roman was glad to be alive and to have been put with three very good friends to boot because he knew he couldn't have made this far without them. And as much trouble as he gave Carrie, well, it was safe to say he owed her the most out of the group, followed right behind Thomas and VV. Either way, he wouldn't let them despair if he could help it.

He was their designated funny man with an assassin themed power after all. If he couldn't laugh at a bad situation, who would?


	5. One Year Ago

**Ch 5: One Year Ago…**

Far to the southwest of Beacon Academy, on the southeastern edge of the Kingdom of Vacou's large, expensive desert region, the young woman that would soon come to call herself Viridian van Gogh, woke up in a bed not her own. With a cry and a gasp, crimson eyes snapped open and Viridian sat up, her gaze falling on hands she didn't recognize, attached to arms similarly not the ones she remembered going to bed with the night before. "Wh-what the hell?!" Nothing she was seeing made any sense. Her legs were longer than they should have been, her muscles were much more toned, and she didn't feel any trace of her ever present scars on her face, let alone on the rest of her body. She slowly lifted her caramel skinned hand and slowly moved her fingers across her face, soon coming to the realization that even the structure of her face seemed alien to her. She shifted in annoyance when she registered the feeling of something touching her butt, but when it didn't disappear, she reached behind her and grasped… fur, and to complete the surprise she felt the touch both in her hand and the appendage she had just grasped.

Having a bad feeling she knew what she was going to find, Viridian hesitantly stood to her feet and dared to look behind her, her neck craning around as far as she could without hurting herself. Her eyes widened at the impossible sight of a long, bushy, red furred fox tail sticking out of the top of long pale green cargo pants, a black leather belt cinched tight around her waist. "What th-the Hell is this?!" She closed her eyes, took a deep, shuddery breath, and opened them again. The tail was still there, and yanking on it she found was a bad idea as a bolt of pain raced right up her spine, making her eyes water. The intense, thankfully brief, sensation at least confirmed she wasn't dreaming, but it didn't help her mounting panic and disbelief.

"What's going on?" She whispered quietly, and cradled her head, though her tactile sense only supplied her with more alien information as she did so. "Is this what going crazy feels like?" Feeling the hard wood of the ground against her knees, Viridian looked up only to realize she'd collapsed at some point, her legs having buckled from all of the roiling emotions going through her head. It gave her something else to focus on though as the strange, very weird feeling of her tail dragging against the ground filled the back of her head, which wasn't helping matters as she slowly pushed herself upright, her hand trembling as she crossed the short distance to the door. Her foot hitting something against the wall about made her jump, until she saw the heavy traveling pack toppling over about the same time a long poled something clattered against the ground moments later.

Forgetting the pack for the time being, Viridian reached for the pole, and was surprised that it was both heavier and lighter than she expected it to be. She about dropped it though when she saw the barbed, wickedly sharp spear tip at one end. Even she knew that the pointy end could easily cut someone to ribbons, herself included, if she weren't careful, but the fact whoever she was now had it at all made her wonder just what kind of person this was. "Is this a murder house?" She wondered aloud, her hands beginning to shake at the thought of being at the mercy of some psychopath.

 _Calm, keep calm._ She told herself again and again as she waited for her heartbeat to return to more ordinary levels and her breathing to no longer sound like an asthma patient about to choke to death. Her still shaking hand clung to the spear so hard that her knuckles began to hurt, but she refused to let go. If this truly was some kind of psycho's murder house, she might need the weapon to defend herself. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion, but waking up with a tail and a face _not_ covered in burn scars did that to her.

Slowly but surely, she made her way back to the door before her left hand grabbed onto handle and slowly opened it. She winced when the door squeaked loudly when she began push it aside, the noise deafening in the encompassing quiet. The shaking of her body grew worse as she peered out into a long, mundane looking wooden hallway, the occasional lamp hanging from iron sconces. Raising an eyebrow when she saw flickering flames inside the bulbs, Viridian could only shake her head at the old world simplicity of this place as she finally stepped out into the hallway properly. Just in time to see someone burst out another door a little ways away.

"Oh thank Christ, someone that's hu-" The other woman, and a quick look at her figure suggested as much, trailed off as their eyes met. Blinking stupidly as her eyes fell on the tail sticking out behind her, Viridian could only stare dumbly in turn as her own eyes fell on the impossible sight of six foot wide wings sticking out of the other woman's back. "Oh my god, you have a tail!"

"Me?!" Viridian shot back incredulously, even as her hand gripped the spear even tighter. "You have wings!"

"I do?" The woman asked and began spinning in an attempt to look at them. "How? Why? Ouch." She shouted when she hit the wall with one of her wings. "They're definitely mine." She stated, surprising Viridian considerably as the other woman shrugged, and actually smirked as her right hand wing moved with the gesture. "Holy shit they're _my_ wings!" More amazingly, Viridian watched as the girl jumped into the air, her legs practically kicking her own rear end as she shouted her joy to the rooftop. "Oh...oh okay, calming down. Calming down." She giggled, before something else must have occurred to her because her hands flew up to her throat in the next instant. "Wait...am...is that _my_ voice? Hello? _Hello_? Huh…."

Viridian could only watch the other girl in bemusement as she began to hold up her hands and stare at them as if transfixed by them before hs did the same to the rest of her body. "Huh… not bad. Dragonborn? Dragon blooded? No...no magic." She mused, having forgotten Viridian completely as the girl stepped backward and peered into the room she'd just burst out of. Darting inside, Viridian didn't have to wait long before she returned, carrying a similar, yet different, kind of pole weapon with a much more curved blade attached to one end. "And now I'm holding a dragon tooth naginata. You've got a tail, I've got wings. If this is what I think it is, then maybe…" Running her hands over the length of the weapon, the other girl gave a shout when the weapon started to change right before their eyes. In only a few seconds, the naginata had shifted so that it now resembled a dragon maw flamethrower. "Fuck me running, we're in Remnant!"

At least Viridian could assume that the strange winged girl in front of her wasn't the owner of this creepy house. "Remnant?" She asked softly, latching onto the words she just heard. "As in RWBY?"

"Of course like in… how the hell did we get here?!" The other girl asked as she hit whatever switch or button she'd found, returning her weapon back to the way it'd been before.

"How the hell should I know?" Viridian shot back, close to hysterics. "One moment I was going to bed, the next I wake up here looking like… this!" She gestured to her own body for emphasis just as another door opened up further down the hallway, a much more human looking young man stumbling as he stared down at his hands.

"I'm dead, oh I'm dead I died I'm dead." He was muttering frantically as he passed both of them without looking where he was going. "This's got to be a dream, a really vivid, really messed up dream or I'm dead and I'd rather not be and...oh I knew I shouldn't have binged watch all that Critical Role last night." Taking a deep shuddering breath the man looked up and came to a sudden stop, eyes darting from one woman to the other and their animal features. "Okay…. That's new." He muttered and blinked a few times before gazing at them again. "On second thought, this might not be that bad."

"Ugh." The dragon girl grumbled but smirked as she none too gently slapped the back of the guy's head. "No dream, sorry to say."

"Noted. Also, _ow_ , watch the damn claws dragon butt." He grumbled, rubbing at the back of his head before holding his hand up in front of his face, no doubt expecting to find blood. He seemed oddly disappointed there wasn't so much as a drop to be found.

"Not my fault you're such a wimp." Carrie countered.

"Oh come on! How would you like to get hit like that?" The man complained and looked at the dragon obsessed girl pitifully, his face transforming into the epitome of puppy-dog eyes. Eyes Viridian noticed were mismatched, with one eye blue while the other was brown.

"Nope, stop it. I won't feel bad for you." The girl told him though there was just a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

And just as quickly, his face turned into a small smirk as he nonchalantly shrugged. "Meh, couldn't blame me for trying. So, RWBY then?"

"You too?" The dragon girl asked excitedly.

"Yep. I have a friend to blame for my recent obsession all things Remnant. I already found my own little toy's able to transform, although I am so glad I didn't shoot my own damn foot off."

"Hmm, good point… can my weapon even shoot?" The girl wondered as she hit the switch once more, and her flamethrower was revealed in short order. The brunette haired young man jumped back and to the side as she carelessly pointed it where he'd just been standing.

"Watch where you're pointin' that damn thing!" He protested, his right hand jerking forward to point the muzzle of the newly revealed gun away.

"Well don't stand in front of it then!" She hissed in retort as she yanked her weapon free of his grasp, but made it a point to keep it pointed away from him and Viridian, she was glad to note. "So, how about you, boring human or are you an awesome faunus as well? I don't see anything, but I guess you could be a chameleon or something like that."

"Oh that would be awesome, let me try!" With that he closed his eyes, shortly afterwards he began frowning. "Did my skin color change?"

"Oh, yeah I almost can't see you anymore."

"Really?" He asked excitedly, opening his eyes and almost jumping in the air at the mere thought.

"No." She told him and ruthlessly crushed his hopes.

"Get my hopes up for nothing." He mock grumbled, but shrugged his shoulders again, just as quick to brush off the dragon girl's remark. "Still, not all of us can be quite as interesting as you two I suppose."

Having heard enough, Viridian none too gently pushed past, shoving them back as she went. "Do you even hear yourselves right now?! This can't be real! Stuff like this doesn't just happen!"

"You obviously haven't read a lot of fanfiction. And hey, usually I would agree with you, but considering how much it hurt when I fell out of bed, I'm pretty sure this is real, or I'm on some really good drugs, or I'm crazy, but meh I don't think so."

"So you think it's more likely that you're in some stupid fantasy world?"

"First of all, it's not stupid," he began and even went so far as to hold up one finger on his right hand, "second, you're here too, aren't you? So are _you_ crazy or on drugs?"

"What?! No!" Viridian shouted, far more offended by the very idea than any insinituation he had made.

"Well then there you go." He said and crossed his arms over his chest, which she only then noticed had an emblem engraved into the metallic piece covering most of his front. Glancing down, his mismatched, heterochromic eyes finding the marking, the young man's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Well, at least whoever stuffed me in this body knew my preferences. If that'd been a Templar sigil I'd have had a problem."

"Is this guy for real?" Viridian hissed and glared at him in annoyance even as the other girl giggled, and the fox tailed woman glared at her next. "And you're just as insane as he is."

"D&D nerd, Skyrim Imperialist, and Stephen King addict, thank you very much." The dragon girl retorted.

"That's not-"

"Hey, neither is moodiness, so cheer up and don't get your panties in a twist." The other girl suggested impishly. "Still, you two want to tell me what's the last thing you remember before getting here? And I don't mean going to bed, because since grumpy over there and me have that much in common, I figure our new friend does as well."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I did go to bed before getting here." He admitted with a frown. "As for before that, well I was talking to a couple of friends after watching the latest RWBY episode, you know, the usual 'did you see that? That was so awesome' stuff and the like before spending the rest of the evening watching the new campaign for Critical Role."

"Huh." The winged girl blinked, surprised. "Me too, we discussed every little detail of the latest season and episode for hours on end, came up with some crazy theories, like dragon faunus… looks like I was right. It helped that giant-"

"Grimm dragon burst its way out of the mountain?" Viridian finished for them, surprising both of her companions as she quoted something that had only been in a lonely part of the internet, on a chat doc editor reserved for only three others she knew. "And you idly wondered if there were dragon faunus running around if there were dragon Grimm capable of appearing. That winged….White Fang asshole appearing only added fuel-"

"Fuel to the fire to your theory…..you're-" The young man stammered out, unable to believe his luck.

"Can you read minds?" The other faunus asked him excitedly. "Is that your Semblance?"

"No, I'm not sure what it is, but I haven't had any weird voices in my head yet, other than my own anyway, and with as many characters for fanfics and stories I have running around in there, it's crowded enough as it is." He chortled, but nodded his head, the long braid that ran down to the small of his back bouncing minutely with the movement. "Seriously though, I do agree with foxy here, this is nuts, but there's no point in freaking out about whatever's happened to us. If this really is Remnant, we need to figure out what the hell we're doing, and that's assuming we haven't already attracted the Grimm with all of our raging emotions."

"Yeah, that would suck. I don't wanna become Beowolf chow."

"Guys." Viridian groaned out and shook her head. "Could we please focus on the fact that apparently we all were a part of the same RWBY fueled discussion? Anyone thought about that?"

A few moments ticked by before the other two nodded in understanding. "Ohhhh, I get it." They muttered simultaneously. "So, who of you is who? No wait I think I can figure it out." The man continued with a grin. "The question is, do you want to have the same boring name as back home? We are in Remnant after all! You can literally call yourself Yellow and no one would bat an eye."

"Except back home that'd be considered another name for cowardice." The dragon girl replied, but grinned crookedly all the same, her eyes literally brightening as her excitement built. "Meh hell with it, Carrie Cross is as good a name as any."

"And of course your King addiction is showing." The young man chuckled but nodded, liking the name even if it didn't technically follow the typical naming convention for RWBY. "Roman Salvatore works for me. May I have this dance Ms. Prom Queen?" He asked, and even went so far as to extend a hand towards the newly christened Carrie, only to jerk it back when she swiped a clawed hand towards him. "Yeesh, no sense of humor around here."

"You're definitely that same annoying jerk." Carrie droned in response.

"And you're actually talking," Roman shot back without missing a beat, "things are looking up in my opinion."

"Your opinion sweetie." She told him evilly. "Perhaps you'll soon wish I would stay silent."

"Nah." He refuted that statement with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, how about our grumpy friend over here? Does she have a name?"

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." The crimson eyed fox faunus muttered before she continued. "Just call me… Viridian van Gogh."

"Van Gogh? Even here your love for his works is ever present isn't it." The newly christened Roman noted with a wry grin before it slipped off his face. "Wait, there were four of us… so where is he?"

Carrie grumbled out, "Probably asleep, like a normal person.", making it clear that's where she'd have preferred to be herself.

"Well he DID live on the other side of the world, so that's to be expected I suppose." Roman agreed as he started for the door he came out of. "Get our friend up. After we get our shit together, we should probably start thinking about what comes next."

"Alright." Viridian agreed and moved to the one of the doors in the hallway that had remained closed throughout their discussion. Swinging it open, it crashed against the wall with a loud bang, and winced at the unexpected loud noise she marched into the room to find a still peacefully sleeping man on the bed.

"Gee, Viri, kick down the door why don't you?" Carrie muttered as she followed the other faunus in.

"Sorry, this… body is a lot stronger than I'm used to." Viridian muttered apologetically.

"Heh, you're probably not the only one who's gotta get used to that." Carrie agreed and looked over her own body. "I certainly have a lot to get used to. I can actually talk now. Hehe!" She squealed, clearly overjoyed that she could hear herself speak now.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, truly." Viridian told her with a smile before she turned her eyes back to the sleeping form of the last man of their group. "So you think this is our guy?"

"Hmm, let's see. _Wake up!_ " The dragon faunus suddenly screamed loudly and kicked against the bed, surprisingly to no avail as the man just kept on sleeping. "Yep, that's our man."

"How can you tell just from that?" Viridian asked, more to distract herself from the whirling thoughts going through her head still despite having begun to accept the impossible theory that had already been proposed to her.

Roman answered before Carrie could do it herself as he appeared in the doorway, surprising both of them with just how softly he'd managed to get to them as they whirled around with sharp gasps escaping them. "He once told me how many alarms he always uses to get up on time. He is the only human I know capable of sleeping through stuff like that without falling into a coma."

"Alright." Viridian muttered as she nodded in acceptance of that logic even as she marched to the bed and aggressively began poking the sleeping man. "Get up, get up, get up." She shouted as she poked him ever harder.

"Mmhhh, wha- five more minutes." Their previously, much longer distanced friend mumbled as he half heartedly batted at Viridian's hand.

"What are you five?" Asked an amused Carrie as she too joined in poking the still half asleep man between them.

"If I say yes, will you let me sleep?" The curled up lump asked as he tried to pull away from the two girls, pulling the blankets tighter over his head as he went.

"Nope." Roman answered cheerfully even as their friend pulled the blanket back over his head and groaned. Only for a second later to throw it off and sit right up, almost knocking into Viridian in the process.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He shouted before he took his surroundings in. "Wha- Where am I? Why did you bring me here? Who are you three?!"

"Before I answer any of those questions," Roman began as he gently squeezed between Carrie and Viridian, "let me ask a question first. Do you _really_ think Cinder is redeemable? Because I call bullshit."

Ignoring the confused looks that swept over both women's faces, the last of their group blinked up into Roman's face, more than a little confused by the question. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"RWBY, come on, just answer and I'll tell you everything, I promise."

"Cinder is a revenge driven psychopath with too much power, too much freetime, and too little in the ways of compassion. Now, what's going on?!"

"Well congratulations, you're in Remnant." Roman declared cheerfully, far too cheerfully in Viridian's opinion while Carrie snickered into one clawed hand.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Roman asked with a stupid grin on his face that morphed into a grim line. "Sorry, but since I happen to agree with what you said in chat the other night, this is really happening. You're stuck with the rest of us in the fucked up world of Remnant."

"The rest of us?"

"Yeah, you know, the mute girl that isn't mute anymore over there." Roman replied carelessly, and pointed at Carrie, "but who's now got some sweet new wings as well, then me the ever humble guy with the crappy home life, and last but certainly not least, our marked friend over there that isn't marked anymore but still just as fiery as ever."

Viridian responded to that less than stellar introduction by slamming her spear's butt against Roman's groin, making him wheeze and take a knee as stars exploded behind his mismatched eyes. "This isn't a damn joke, you ass!"

"Aura… why have you forsaken me?" He wheezed out even as he turned to look at his attacker. "Figured it'd be better than all doom and gloom… You didn't have to destroy my chances of being a father for that though….'cough'."

"Anyway." Carrie chimed in, completely ignoring the violence that had taken place next to her. "We're in Remnant, Viridian and I are faunus, we even got weapons, and just in case you didn't notice, sweet new bodies as well." From the way his eyes seemed to follow every move her wings made she was willing to bet that he had noticed at least their new bodies.

"I see." Viridian, despite having just put Roman on his knees, was glad to see at least one of their group was far more level headed as the last of their group stood and let his eyes roam over all of them. Glancing to the wall that had the only window, he gently pushed past the group, his gaze having settled on the sheathed swords resting on either side of his heavy traveling pack. "Then this is really happening. And if that's the case, then we're going to have to learn real fast how to fight and survive in this impossible situation."

"That sounds like the German friend I know." Roman groaned as he stood on shaky legs, one hand still nursing his bruised crotch. "Always the level headed thinker even when the shit hits the fan."

"So what do we call him?" Carrie asked and looked over the tall and muscular form of her friend. "Hmm, how about beefcake? Or eye candy."

"I'd think I'd rather get killed by Grimm than let anyone call me that." He remarked dryly and rolled his eyes even as he took in his new, unfamiliar body. "Hmm, this is gonna take some time getting used to… did I get taller?"

"Dude, that's what you're focusing on?" Roman gasped, finding it hard to believe what had just come out of Thomas's mouth.

"I'm sorry but this throws off my sense of balance a bit." Gray eyes flicked to Roman's mismatched orbs, before he returned his gaze to his arms and legs, nodding approvingly down at what he saw. "Functionable choices at least in terms of clothing. No heavy or ridiculous sized pauldrons," Carrie offered a protest as her gaze fell to the arm guard covering most of her right arm, "and nothing to trip me up if we end up on the run, although I do have to admit, the tail looks good on her."

"Thanks….I think." Viridian muttered.

"Hmm, I wonder… may I?" Without waiting for a reply, he reached out and softly grasped her tail. "It really is fluffy." He nodded approvingly. "I like it." Roman's jaw hit the ground as his friend continued to stroke Viridan's tail, deep in thought. "Do you feel that? Is it uncomfortable?" He asked her absentmindedly. "I can stop if you wish."

Viridian none too gently yanked her tail free of his grasp in response, although something in her red eyes made Roman wonder if she hadn't been enjoying it a little. "Yes, please, you're creeping me out." She growled through clenched teeth instead, making sure he wouldn't ask further about her tail for the time being. "Now if we're done, can we please start making sense of whatever the Hell's going on?!"

"Well, we can try." Their friend agreed with a small pout at her action before he turned serious. "Since you really wanted to know what I thought of Cinder, something I already told you… I guess yesterday in chat, you were checking if I was… well me, by getting an answer you could fit to my person, so I guess you discovered who each of us were by figuring out that that was the last memory each of us had, well aside from the fact that I also went to bed but that's nothing special."

"I can't take credit for how we reached that conclusion, but yeah, that's about right." Roman replied as he nodded approvingly, his slender, if powerful arms, crossed over his chest. "Oh, but we also got new names, I'm Roman, the dragon chick is Carrie, and the one glaring at you is Viridian."

"Roman?" Viridian echoed, her tone as dry as mummy dust. "You decided to name yourself after Torchwick, why?"

"Because, unlike everyone's favorite douchebag, I plan to survive by sticking _with_ you three rather than lying, cheating, stealing, and pillaging my weasley black guts out." Roman retorted without missing a beat. "That and I happen to like you guys, but it helps none of us are power hungry assholes."

"Speak for yourself." Carrie chuckled, but none of them were buying her act.

"Huh, so I suppose it would only be fitting for me to choose a name as well… how about Thomas? Simple, easy to remember."

"Surname?" Roman drawled lazily. "Or do you wanna call yourself Thomas Thomas?"

"Hmm… Milton, like the poet." Thomas replied after a moment of contemplation and nodded. "Yes, Milton will do."

"And you're still the same old nerd as always."

"Indeed, says the Salvatore fanboy." Thomas replied, his smile turning into a little grin as Roman bowed, completely unapologetic about his name choice. Picking up the twin curved blades, Thomas slowly pulled one from its sheath, unable to help but marvel at the simple yet elegant beauty of the blade. Seeing how the hilt could move and shift, he glanced to the other and saw what looked to be a locking mechanism of sorts. "Hmm...I wonder." He mused, ignoring his companions' curious gazes as he pulled the other, and touched the hilts together.

The whirl and click of mechanisms activating followed the moment he did, and he soon held a bladed bow in his hands, a glowing energy like thread appearing when he put his fingers up to where one would normally draw back a bow's string. "It pulls right from my Aura, astonishing. The story of Arash comes to mind, so I think I'll call it thus."

"Woah, slow down Robin Hood." Carrie interrupted. "For one you don't have any arrows, for another… we were talking about figuring things out."

"Good point, though I believe that the Dust manipulation that Cinder employs would also allow me to form arrows, given time." Thomas replied but separated the bow into the two twin blades nonetheless. "As for figuring things out, I suppose we would first need to know where and when we are. If the attack on Beacon already occurred, we can't assume that any of the Academies would remain safe, which would severely limit our ability to refine our fighting styles."

"Yeah, and no offense but I'm in no hurry to become Grimm chow." Roman muttered uncomfortably, a sentiment Viridian and Carrie both could agree with as the two girls glanced towards the other. "Let's at least find out where we are right now, an inn, someone's abandoned log cabin, whatever. From there we can take our next step."

Viridian felt good to have at least the beginnings of a plan as they broke apart to gather whatever they hadn't already grabbed from their rooms before meeting in the hallway once more, their backs laden down by their packs as they made for one end of the hall. Seeing there was only another, more richly appointed if dust covered bedroom, Roman chuckled and grinned sheepishly before Viridian stomped past him. "In my defense, I'm new to this whole walking thing, sue me." He called out after her.

"So we won't be following you!" She yelled back, not bothering to glance in his direction as she soon found a stairwell going down to the first floor.

"Ugh….women, they'll always be a strange breed to me, and I've spent more time than most around them." Thomas shot his friend an amused smile as he and Roman brought up the rear, with Carrie chuckling despite her efforts not to as she ran after a palpably annoyed Viridian.

"Hehe." Roman chuckled even as Viridian led the way through the hallway, he couldn't help but call out to her. "Are we there yet?" He asked just as Viridian reached the first step. A deep long suffering sigh was his answer as Viridian did his best to ignore him. "I think she doesn't like me." He whined playfully and sniffed. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"You opened your mouth." Viridian growled, only to yelp and jump back when she came face to face with the head of a giant, snarling bone white mask of some monstrous creature. All of them froze and tensed, but when the creature didn't move a muscle, Viridian was the first to gingerly poke the thing, and when it still remained unmoving, she slowly began to sidle around it so she was in front of it. "Stuffed."

"Technically a replication since Grimm disappear upon being killed." Thomas reminded them, but the sheer quality of the replication was enough to make him very uncomfortable. The wide wing span and the hooked, long white beak, let alone the impressively sized talons that passed for its feet, told him more than he ever wanted to know as to what it'd once been. "Nevermore."

"Quoth the raven." Roman muttered uncomfortably. "Someone seriously had a Poe fixation when they wrote that thing into the universe. Ruby might've made short work of hers, but I'd rather have Coco's mini gun personally."

"Yeah, not exactly a fan of the thought of meeting one of those." Carrie agreed and twitched her wings anxiously. "Look at its beak, it could swallow me whole and still want seconds!"

"God, I hope Grimm only kill people and don't eat them." Viridian muttered and shivered at the thought. "That would be like with zombies but one hundred times worse."

"They don't need to eat, which honestly makes them more terrifying." Thomas informed them, his own discomfort clear and present in his gray eyes as he swept a hand through his neat, shortly cut dark locks as he too stood in front of the large Nevermore replication. "They simply kill with no remorse or sense of regret. They have nothing but impulse guiding their actions."

"Are you auditioning as a narrator for a horror movie or something?" Roman asked his friend weakly. "Something in the vein of Shawshank Redemption meets Insidious? Because you're seriously creeping me out right now Mr. Freeman."

Viridian, having since broken away from the rest to get a better look at their immediate surroundings, was the first to see the large, dust and cobweb covered hole in the wall. Blinking her eyes as she peered into the mid morning sunlight that streamed into the living room, a number of simple if comfortable wooden framed couches, she was the first to see the village beyond. She was also the first to see the skeletal remains of those that had already been slain long ago, most likely by the Grimm. "Guys." Viridian didn't breathe easier even when something in her voice drew all eyes on her before her three companions moved to her side. The soft gasp from Carrie was followed by a muttered curse from Roman. Thomas remained silent, but she could all but feel his mounting horror and anger as they realized they were in a long dead village. "I think we're the only ones left in this town."

The long abandoned, destroyed ruins of the dozen or so houses and buildings that stretched beyond the large gaping hole strongly suggested as much at least. "H-how did we survive this?" Carrie asked shakily, and gulped.

"Perhaps we… appeared afterwards." Viridian suggested weakly.

"I think it's more likely we were just passing through for the evening." Roman offered, but he had to wonder if Viridian was onto something anyway. Something about this, beyond the obvious anyway, just felt...odd, like the world hadn't decided what they were just yet and was holding its breath until and if they came upon other people. The sensation came and went, but it hadn't gone unnoticed as Roman turned away from the hole in the wall.

"So… which way is Beacon?" Viridian asked with forced cheer and gazed around as she hesitantly pushed her way forward through the debris and the cobwebs.

"I got no idea." Roman replied as he fumbled about his robe like attire, and sighed when he only found an old fashion magnetic compass. "I can at least tell you which way we're facing, assuming north is still north as we understand it."

"How do you know how to even read a compass?" Asked a disbelieving Carrie. "I thought you couldn't walk back home?"

"I write fanfic." Roman droned in response, as if she were a particularly annoying, slow person, and he was explaining something that should've been obvious to her from the start. "I've had to do research aplenty for stuff like this."

Rifling through his pack, Thomas gave a soft cry of triumph when he pulled out not only a rolled up parchment that showed a map of the world as the locals knew it, but also a beat up old Scroll, the highly sophisticated tablet like device whirling to life when he activated it. "Check the map while I try to find if there's any useful information on this."

"On it." Roman grabbed the offered map while Thomas went about examining his Scroll.

Carrie, with nothing better to do, walked away, further into the ruined village with Viridian close at hand. "Damn Oum, why'd he have to write the Grimm into existence?" Asked a trembling dragon girl as she let her burning ember like eyes sweep over the long dead villagers on every side. "For such a supposedly nice guy, he had some serious problems."

"I guess because it's a fantasy world, you always need some evil force in those." Viridian replied quietly and shuddered. "You don't think there are spider Grimm, do you?"

"No idea, but there are Grimm of everything else, so probably." Carrie grumbled, her earlier horror giving way to anger, her hands clenching up around the naginata's length.

"Shit." Viridian cursed and gripped her spear tightly, looking around in alarm. "I can't even stand normal spiders, how am I supposed to deal with Grimm murder spiders?"

Roman was all too happy to call out to the two of them, "Just be grateful this isn't Middle Earth, the heroes always seem to meet giant spiders there." before returning to examining the map. A few seconds passed in silence, and he wiped an arm across the bottom of his nose before rolling up the map. "Well, the good news is, I think I know where we're at. Those sand colored mountains to the west? That's the border to Vacuo. We're on the eastern edge, which explains the temperate Vale climate, and forests on every side as far as I can see at least."

"What's the bad news then?" Viridian asked, dreading the answer because she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Well while I've never been good at gauging distance, especially when it comes to converting the measurements from one thing to the other, I can safely guess that we're going to be out in the wilds for a good several months before we reach Beacon." Roman sighed and shook his head, the odds of their surviving dropping significantly in his opinion. "Any good news on your end Tommy boy?"

"News yes, but I don't know if I'd call it good." Thomas replied as he stood and held out the Scroll so that the screen was facing his friends. "We were apparently on a hunt for a troublesome lesser Ursa."

"An Ursa? Those bear Grimm things?" Carrie asked, torn between being intrigued and scared for her life.

"Indeed, and while apparently it's a lesser Ursa and not a Major we've been asked to chase down, it'll still be a challenge for us since we've never done this before. But the good news is that there's a village not far from here, waiting for us to return once we find this thing." The highlighted route back to said town was displayed on Thomas's Scroll, with a recently closed file folder flashing in the upper right hand corner. "If it were a Major, I'd say we run and call it a day, but a lesser might be within our reach, even untrained as we are."

"More importantly," Roman began, drawing everyone's gaze towards him, "the fact your Scroll works at all says the CCT towers are still up and running, which means Cinder hasn't screwed Beacon over yet."

"That's good news at least." Carrie noted with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"What do we do though?" Viridian asked and looked at the other three. "Say we make it to Beacon before all this goes down, what then? What can we even do? I don't know about you guys, but simply letting Cinder ruin everything seems like a dumb idea."

"We can't even fight and you're already asking about taking on a _Maiden_?" Asked an understandably terrified Carrie.

"Half Maiden." Thomas and Roman said at the same time, before Thomas continued alone. "Assuming she, Mercury, and Emerald have even gotten their hands on the Fall Maiden yet in this point in time."

"We could still warn Ozpin." Viridian argued back and crossed her arms. "Make sure that he knows where she'll be so he can stop her. I'm not saying we should just run up to her and try to stick pointy things in her, but there's gotta be something we can do now."

"Well look who's suddenly a believer." Roman chimed in. "But there's one tiny flaw with your plan VV, we don't have Ozpin's number. And how would we even convince him we're telling the truth? Not only that, but assuming he _does_ believe us, and he does take steps to stop Cinder, Salem will just find another way to get what she wants through Adam, Hazel, Watts, or any number of her allies we've yet to see. And after seeing just how strong Hazel is, the Bane knock off, I'm not in a hurry to be on the receiving end of his Dust empowered fists when she finds out who tipped Ozpin off."

"Then what do you suggest?" Viridian challenged and took an angry step towards him. "Do nothing?"

"No. But I want us to worry about _us_ first. If we all die what's the point?"

"The Ursa." Thomas cut in from the side. "We kill it, go to the village, get some supplies for our reward, and make our way to Beacon. Baby steps, that's what you're suggesting, and I agree with you, Roman. We can't reach for the stars until we know how far our reach extends as it stands now."

"More or less yes." Roman agreed, breathing easier that someone was on the same page he was even if Viridian wasn't too happy with their logic even though it was good logic.

Throwing her hands into the air, Viridian stormed off, her weapon held tightly in one hand. "Fine. Let's just….I don't know, do _something_ before I lose what sanity I have left."

"Fine by me." Carrie carelessly shrugged, but try as she might, she couldn't keep her nervous trembling to herself. "As long as we agree we sooner or later _will_ have to deal with Cinder's little plan, especially if we're going to Beacon."

Thomas didn't comment, keeping his thoughts to himself, but if Viridian had looked back, she'd have seen the doubt in his gray eyes as he followed after the rest of them. "We should probably find a town center or something and at least get acquainted with our new weapons, perhaps even see about manifesting an Aura if we're lucky." He suggested after an uncomfortable silence had fallen between them. Putting a hand up over his eyes in an effort to keep the sun from his face, Thomas had to marvel at the otherwise beautiful, pristine forest that surrounded the dead, forsaken village. "At least the area's nice."

"Aside from the skeletons lying around, yeah really beautiful." Roman agreed as he too looked around before glancing down at this weapon. "So… how does this work?" He asked, his hand straying to the oversized dagger blade on his hip, tucked in a leather sheath that in turn was attached to a similarly brown leather belt. "I vaguely remember Pyrrha helping Jaune unlock his Aura by hugging him or something, but I don't remember the mystic mumbo jumbo she muttered or the actual process she used to do it, and the wiki was unusually vague about everything."

"Of course you'd look." Carrie groaned, but couldn't help the uneasy smile that had begun to appear as she relaxed from the much less tense air that pervaded the immediate area between them. "And considering people have been wondering what happened to Remnant's _moon_ since the first trailer, it's no surprise Semblance awakening's so vague, genius."

"You're talking about a thing that doesn't exist." All eyes fell on Viridian. When they could only stare, dumbfounded by her utter refusal, the fox faunus shook her head in disbelief at their casual talk of Auras, Semblance, and all the rest. "I can accept we're in Remnant, I can agree we need to stop Cinder and protect ourselves and all that other crap, but I've not seen one bit of proof to say we have souls. To believe in such a stupid concept as the _soul_ is pointless when we have so many more pressing, _real_ matters to worry about."

"I'd almost forgotten why you were always so enjoyable in chat." Roman muttered, only then remembering that of the four of them, Viridian had the most reason to not believe in much of anything. What little they knew of her history had clued Roman in at least to just how deep her scars went.

"It's not a matter of belief, but rather the application of logic." Thomas disagreed and pointed to the sky. "You'll likely see the shattered moon of Remnant tonight, you're a faunus, as is Carrie, my scroll confirmed our theory, so right now we can only try to heighten our chances of survival by following the existing rules of this world. Whether it truly is the manifestation of our soul is irrelevant, what is important is that it can protect us from injury and heal our wounds. At least cuts and grazes if nothing else." When Viridian's hard visage didn't soften at all, her long, platinum locks falling partially over her crimson eyes, Thomas nodded in silent understanding she'd need more than that to even consider the possibility, the insinuation at all that they could manifest an Aura, soul or no soul. "I get that you've likely had the worst life out of all of us, but even you have to agree-"

"No I actually don't." Viridian cut him off, one finger jamming into his chest, hard, "and don't you dare finish that sentence. You have no fucking idea what I've been through."

"Neither do you." Roman softly stated, no longer smiling as he stepped up to the pair. "But you don't see me hating the world around me even though I've been at the mercy of others my whole life."

"You might have hated your dad but at least you still have one."

"Maybe, but there isn't a day that goes by I don't wish he'd get hit by a truck or struck by lightning for all the shit he put me, my mother, and my siblings through." Roman retorted, his voice deceptively calm despite the darkening glare in his brown and blue eyes. "So meh, not the same thing maybe, but don't try to force your skewed world view on the rest of us, VV. We've all been through some shit, but _some_ of us have decided to at least _try_ and handle it better."

" _Better_?" Viridian hissed, teeth gnashing together. "You-"

With one swift movement, Thomas pushed her finger that was still pressing into his chest away and turned around. "I'm gonna take a look around and try to unlock my Aura. Since I can't form arrows I have just yet, I have to engage them in close quarters. I don't have the _luxury_ of distance, so once you remember that we're all stranded in a world where we're likely going to die violently and are prepared to act like it, come find me." With one last cold look backwards he walked of towards the centre of the town where the ruins of a higher leveled brick and wood building stood. A good vantage point, provided one was brave enough to climb.

Fortunately for him, even without an Aura to amplify his physical attributes, Thomas found it easy to climb the wall. A little too easily, for someone who'd very rarely gone climbing before in his life as he soon found himself on the top of what was left of the house he'd decided to climb. The view reminded him of his childhood when he had climbed the trees in the garden at his grandparents' home, at a time when he was unburdened by the worries and sorrows that now weighed upon him. He shot a quick glance towards the group of his friends, who had formed a rough triangle and still seemed content to argue with one another. Perhaps he should apologize for his harsh words, especially after Roman had come to his aid, but right now they really needed to see that they couldn't allow themselves to stand alone. He was convinced that if they didn't work together, they would all eventually die.

Still, he let them argue, knowing from their past conversations that they all had a lot of demons riding their respective backs, and he was no exception. Of the three though, he was probably the most mentally sound and emotionally stable, a fact he was grateful for as he perched on the edge of the house like an oversized, blue coated crow, a thought that had him chuckling when he realized the actual Qrow would probably roll his eyes at him for the thought.


End file.
